faninatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolution (TSCC Fan Fiction)
Premise When a mysterious man arrives from the future with no memory of who or what he is, the Connors take it upon themselves to help the man recover his lost memories. Unfortunately, the amnesiac, called Jason Corvain, recalls his past as a Skynet-bred infiltrator and endeavours to terminate John Connor. With the help of his uncle and mother, John captures the infiltrator and cages him, learning his past history with Cameron Phillips. Suffering from several software glitches, Cameron accidentally free's Jason, resulting in a desperate two-on-one confrontation with John and Derek Reese. Chapters Chapter 01: "Promises" Chapter 02: "Shadows" Chapter 03: "Family" Chapter 04: "Glitches" Chapter 05: "Remembrance" Chapter 06: "One of Them" Chapter 07: "Lockdown" Chapter 08: "Release" Chapter 09: "Choices" Chapter 10: "Survival" Characters Main Characters *'John Connor:' (aged 16 onwards) is the future leader of mankind and son of Sarah Connor. John is repeatedly tested by the machinations of Jason and his feelings for Cameron, forcing him to take up his mantle as the human saviour whilst forced to make hard choices. *'Cameron Phillips:' a reprogrammed Terminator originally sent back in time to save John Connor from Skynet's assassins. Cameron suffered damage to her chip in an explosion, resulting in her development of emotions and sentience. Cameron was created to replace a human of the same name and appearance, a girl who was captured and killed by Jason in the future. *'Sarah Connor:' mother of John Connor and teacher of all he knows. Sarah frequently finds herself at odds with John where Cameron is concerned, though most of her attention is focused on little Marty. *'Derek Reese:' uncle of John Connor and former Resistance fighter. Derek remains suspicious of Cameron and will jump at any chance to get rid of her, much to John's disdain. *'Jason Corvain:' an I-950 cyborg who escaped the future with the primary purpose of terminating John Connor in the past. He arrives with no memory of his past, however, and it is some time before he remembers everything and starts hunting the Connors. Recurring Characters *'Marty Bedell:' an 8 year-old boy saved from termination by the Connors following the death of his parents. Marty was adopted by Sarah Connor and looks to her as his new mother. *'Riley Dawson:' John's ex-girlfriend. She learns of John's destiny after a fateful encounter with a Terminator in Mexico and is unable to cope with the truth. She later returns with the intention of getting back together with John, but he shuns her advances in favour of his growing feelings for Cameron. Featured Terminators *'Class T0K715:' an experimental/enhanced variant of the standard T-888, made to be more human and possesses potential for self-awareness. *'Infiltrator 950:' human cyborgs created by Skynet to be the ultimate infiltrators. *'Series 888:' advanced infiltration units and the standard Terminator as of 2027. *'Series 900:' a specialist machine designed to combat other Terminators. Notes *''Revolution'' starts after the ninth episode of the second season ("Complications"), excluding the entire Jesse subplot and Riley being a normal girl with no connection to the future war. *Marty's name is not revealed in Revolution, as the character was based upon a kid in a TSCC preview. The name wasn't revealed until the fifth episode, and the story was written before this was released. *The interrogation in "Lockdown" was inspired by a scene in an episode of Joss Whedon's "Angel", and includes similar dialogue. Chronology *Revolution *Reversion *Harbinger *''Coming soon...''